


The First Look

by tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merope wants him to notice her just once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Look

She knew that she shouldn’t, yet she did.

She loved Tom Riddle.

She had long tried to deny it. After all she was pureblood and he was a Muggle, but whenever she looked at him that didn’t seem to matter.

He didn’t notice her, of course. He had that pretty Muggle girl. But she so desperately wanted him to notice her just once. That was when she decided.

He had been riding past the Gaunt hovel one hot summer day, so she offered him a cool drink.

“Thank you,” he said taking a sip. 

He looked at her and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hh_sugarquill, which is a sub community of Hogwarts is Home, a Harry Potter sorting community.


End file.
